ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Easy Does It
Easy Does It is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Go to the dirtbike track *Steal the dirtbike *Get back to the dealership Script Lis is walking through Crazy Vitaly's used car lot, examining a Wasp as Crazy Vitaly walks up to her 'Vitaly: '''Hello there! '''Lis: '''Hey- '''VItaly: '''I see you are interested in the car, yes? '''Lis: '''No- '''VItaly: '''Yes? '''Lis: '''What? No, no. I'm just looking. '''Vitaly: '''Well, it's a good car, well worth the investment. '''Lis: '''Yeah...I'm set with the one my folks use. '''Vitaly: '''Is it as good as this? '''Lis: '''It's an old Dunbar from the '80s- '''Vitaly: '''What's the model? '''Lis: '''A nineteen eighty...uh...nineteen eighty-six Capital. '''Vitaly: '''Is it Black? '''Lis: '''Yeah. You psychic or some shit? '''Vitaly: '''No, but I do remember selling one to some German immigrants a little over ten years ago. '''Lis: '''I think it was my parents who got it. '''Vitaly: '''Ah, that's nice. Very nice! I hope you didn't notice the odometer- '''Lis: '''What about the odometer? '''Vitaly: '''What about an odometer? '''Lis: '''You said ''*fakes Russian accent* ''"hope you didn't notice the odometer"- '''Vitaly: '''That wasn't me. '''Lis: '''Who was it then? '''Vitaly: '''It was...fuck it. You caught me. Hand in the cookie jar, or however you Americans put it. I tampered with it. What do you want to keep quiet about it, a car? You want that Wasp over there? I can give it to you, half off- '''Lis: '''How about some work? '''Vitaly: '''What work? Why would you work as a bribe? '''Lis: '''I see it in three ways. One, I'm an expert in cars, alright? I've been playing Motor Vehicle Theft since '01. Two, unlike other girls you know, I get my hands dirty. And third, it's hard as balls to get a job here. '''Vitaly: '''Uh...okay. '''Lis: '''So what, do I have a job? Or am I gonna have to tell the news and get you harrassed by newsmen for the six o'clock news? '''Vitaly: '''Alright, alright, just calm down. You said you can get your hands dirty, right? ''Lis nods 'Vitaly: '''Good, good. A customer of mine is asking for a dirtbike- '''Lis: '''And I can tell you're not selling dirtbikes. '''Vitaly: '''Precisley. I know of one you can get out by the dirtbike track outside of town, so go there, get one, and bring it back. '''Lis: '''Does it have to be any specific one? '''Vitaly: '''I don't see why it does. He didn't specify. '''Lis: '''Yeah, alright...uh...what's your name? '''Vitaly: '''Vitaly Pohmel of Krasnodar. And yours? '''Lis: '''Lis Seiler of Essen. '''Vitaly: '''Ahh, Essen. My grandfather went to Berlin. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''VItalty: '''Yes. He killed the Nazis and raised the flag over the Reichstag. '''Lis: '''Uh...yeah, right...I'll get you that bike. ''Lis walks away The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to get to the dirtbike course The player arrives at the dirtbike course. The player is instructed to steal a dirtbike from a row of parked dirtbikes The player steals the dirtbike. The player is then instructed to drive the dirtbike back to the dealership. During the trip, a group of dirtbikers chase after Lis and try to shoot at her, prompting Lis to call out to them 'Lis: '''C'mon guys! It's just a fucking bike! ''The dirtbikers eventually lose Lis as Lis arrives at the dealership. Upon arrival, a cutscene shortly occurs Lis parks the bike next to the office as Vitaly walks out 'Vitaly: '''You did well, my sweet! '''Lis: '''What? '''Vitaly: '''Nothing, uh...take this- ''Vitaly hands Lis a stack of money as Vitaly walks off with the bike as he talks 'Vitaly: '-and get out of here. If you need any more work, you know where to find me! Mission Passed